


Book 2 - Snakes

by julietRichan



Series: Wyvelia - Protector of Potter [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dumbledore Bashing, Gen, mentions of abuse, slight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7844830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietRichan/pseuds/julietRichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry looked around the room. “Where… why are my things here?”<br/>Gwen smiled, a shy small thing. “I… I had hoped you might want to live with me. So I made this room for you. You probably don’t remember, but I had you think of everything you wanted to bring. I sent them here.”</p><p> </p><p>After Harry is nearly beaten to death, Gwen takes Harry in. This brings a new set of problems and memories for the pair as Gwen struggles to help Harry without messing up the timeline too much.<br/>*on hiatus and will be rewritten at a later time*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Saving Harry

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Marauder's Plan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085412) by [CatsAreCool (Rachel500)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel500/pseuds/CatsAreCool). 



Gwen sat in her new living room, a proud smile on her face. Her new house was finally finished. The first house ever that successfully combined electricity and magic. Gwen stood and went outside. Trees surrounded the large sized cottage, with lots of open space for playing and flying.

July was just starting, but the weather was pleasantly cool. Located in Eryri, Wales, commonly known as Snowdonia National Park, near Taicynhaeaf, the new home was hidden and well protected by magic.

“Not all magic.” Gwen muttered to herself. She settled down, her dark purple dress fanning out around her on the grass. Closing her eyes, Gwen began to make her new home the safest place on Earth. No one but those she told would know where it was, nothing could plot the house, those who wished harm on her and those she loved would not be able to step foot in the clearing. If they did, they would feel excruciating pain before dying should they keep trying. Muggles would just see an idyllic cottage before going on their way. It was well enough off the path that there shouldn’t be any problems.

She was concentrating on the wards with such single-minded focus, that Gwen did not notice when the amulet sent out the warning that Harry was hurt the first time. Nor the second or the third. It was only when a scream, a plea for help, tore through her mind that Gwen was jolted out of her work.

She looked around. No one. Then the amulet sent up the call again. “HARRY!”

Gwen threw her conscious over to where the amulet was located. With her mind’s eye, Gwen was able to see a large man hitting a bleeding boy with such ferocity, Gwen was sure the boy would die. Gwen pulled her consciousness back and stood. She ran into the house and grabbed her wand. A wave of her hand made the purple dress change into black dragon hide pants and a deep purple loose shirt. Gwen slid the wand into the ever present hip holster before vanishing on the spot.

She got there just as Vernon was locking the door. Silent, Gwen knelt by Harry.

“Oh my poor boy.” She whispered, tears in her eyes. Harry whimpered. “Harry, Harry, stay with me.”

“’wen?” He asked through what seemed like a broken jaw.

“I’m here. I’m sorry I didn’t come sooner.” Gwen gently pulled Harry into her arms. “Harry, I’m going to get you out of here, but I need you to do something for me. Okay?”

“m’kay.” Harry slurred, his eyes fluttering.

“Think of everything you have hidden around this house. All your secret places. Think of everything you own, everything you couldn’t leave without.” Gwen let her mind dip into Harry’s. She saw all the hidden items and their locations, including the things locked under the stairs. “Good, now keep that in your mind. Hold onto it tight, kay?”

Harry weakly nodded, wincing afterwards.

“No, don’t move Harry. Stay still.” Gwen let her magic out. It quickly sought and found everything that Harry cared about. With a simple thought, Gwen sent all of it to his room in the new house. “Now, this is going to hurt. But I promise, everything is going to be okay. I promise.” Gwen and Harry vanished from Little Whittington, forever.

**..**

Gwen landed in the lobby of St. Mungo’s. A shout came from someone nearby. Gwen looked up, “Please, help us.”

Healers instantly swarmed them. Gwen refused to leave Harry’s side. Harry, thankfully, had passed out during their trip.

Two hours later, Gwen was sitting in a chair next to Harry’s bed. The Healers had left a few minutes before, saying they had done everything they could and now they could only wait. Gwen rested her elbows on her knees, and her head in her cupped hands.

The door opened. “Gwendolyn Varrin?” A feminine voice asked.

Gwen sat up, “Yes? Can I help you?”

The witch had shoulder length golden blond hair and piercing blue eyes. “My names is Amelia Bones of the DMLE, these are my colleagues Sally Jones of the DOMC, and Mark Collins of MCW.” The witch introduced herself and the two people behind her. Sally was short, with dark black hair and kind blue eyes. Mark was tall, with long brown hair and silver eyes.

Gwen blinked, “Uh… Hi.” She shook her head, “Sorry, I know about the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, but what are DOMC and MCW?”

“Department of Orphaned Magical Children and Magical Child Welfare.” Amelia explained.

“Ah.” Gwen shifted slightly. Should she need to, Gwen would be able to spring up and grab Harry before the witches and wizard could even react.

Amelia saw the move and raised a hand, “We aren’t here to take Harry. We just came to talk.”

Gwen leaned back, “Alright. What would you like to know?”

“How did you know Mr. Potter was in trouble?” Mark blurted. He quickly blushed, ducking his head.

“Mark!” Sally chastised him.

“Sorry.” He shuffled his feet.

Gwen shrugged, “Simple, I gave him an amulet to protect him. It alerted me of his… trouble.” She took deep, calming, breaths. “I wasn’t paying attention when the first warnings were sent. I would have gotten there sooner if I had just… if I had…”

Sally placed a hand on Gwen’s shoulder. “You got him out, you saved him. That’s all that matters.”

Gwen shuddered, nodding. She wiped the tears that threatened to fall. “Sorry.”

“You are fine.” Amelia said. She conjured up three chairs and sat down. Mark took the one beside her, while Sally dragged her chair over closer to Gwen. “Do you have this amulet you spoke of?”

Gwen twisted her hand and summoned the amulet. “Here.”

Amelia took it and gasped. “I’ve never felt so much magic.”

“He needed to be safe. I worried that those stupid wards Dumbledore put around the house would prevent me from finding Harry.” Gwen answered with acid in her voice.

“You blame Dumbledore?” Mark asked, shocked.

Gwen shook her head, “Not really. He was just doing what he thought he should do. But so little is known about blood wards, he didn’t know that Petunia would have to love Harry for the wards to activate fully. Harry never considered that hellhole home.”

Amelia frowned, but handed the amulet back. Gwen placed it back on Harry, in its true form. “Can you tell me everything you know about Harry’s situation at home?”

“I can do one better, I can show you.” Gwen conjured glass vials. Using her wand, she pulled out copies of her memories of everything Harry had told her and what she had seen that morning.

Amelia took the gift with reverence, “Thank you.”

Gwen nodded, “Anything else you need?”

“No.” Amelia stood, the other two following suit. “But I will need to contact you, should I have questions.” The chairs vanished with a flick of her wand.

Gwen shrugged, “We’ll be here till Harry is cleared to go. After that, send all letters to Severus Snape. He’ll get them to us.”

“Very well.” The three bowed and left.

A few minutes later, Severus walked through the door of their private room.

“I see you got my message.” Gwen mumbled.

“I did.” He stood at the foot of Harry’s bed. “How is he?”

“Alive. Sleeping.”

Severus looked over to Gwen, “And you?”

Gwen shrugged, “Worried. I almost lost him.”

“But you didn’t.”

“That’s what I’ve been trying to focus on.”

Severus nodded.

“Have you thought about my… request?”

“Yes.”

“…And?”

A heavy sigh, “I will help you.”

“Thank you.” Gwen summoned a small aluminum mailbox, “This will send the letters you place in it to its counterpart at our home. Just push the flag up to prep, then down to send.”

Severus took it, shrunk it, and slipped it into his pocket. He pulled a piece of parchment out from a different pocket. “I talked with the Goblins. They say that this is the place to go for your… problem.”

Gwen took it. Her deep amethyst eyes scanned over the page. “Thank you.”

“They also say they cannot access the Lestranges’ vault while the owners still live.”

Gwen swore under her breath, “I don’t know why I thought it would be different, but still. One can hope.” She sighed, “Very well. I can wait. Any luck finding the diadem?”

“None yet. The House Elves have been searching, but they can only do so much without Dumbledore finding out.”

“It’s alright, we have two years to find all six.” Gwen sighed, leaning back in her chair. “Though, I don’t know how long we have to wait till we can kill the snake. I don’t think that happens till just before the Quidditch world cup in 1994.”

Severus blinked, but otherwise remained the same. Gwen supposed he was used to her oddities by now. “That does pose a problem. If the snake is the last one, he will keep it close.”

Gwen shrugged, “We’ll just have to wait and see.”

Severus nodded.

“Is there anything else you need, Severus?”

“No.” Severus shook his head. He turned to leave but paused, “Will you… will Harry know?”

Gwen frowned, “Your involvement? Yes. You are our secret keeper, of sorts, he has to know. As for your… visit. No, he need not know.” She paused. “If you wish, I won’t even tell him you’re helping with the destruction of Voldemort.”

Severus nodded, “Thank you.” He started towards the door.

He was almost to the door when Gwen spoke. “It doesn’t have to be this way. You don’t have to be so far apart from him. Harry is, after all, Lily’s son. Not just James’.”

He didn’t reply, just continued walking. But Gwen was sure he heard her. Severus heard everything. That’s why she chose him to help her.

Harry whimpering made Gwen turn her attention back to the small boy.

“Harry!” Gwen slid onto the bed next to Harry. “Can you hear me? Please, open your eyes. Come on, baby boy! Come on.”

Harry shifted, his eyes fluttering behind his eyelids.

Gwen ran her hand through his dark hair. It was longer, she noted absently, but it didn’t look bad. “Come on Harry. Be strong. For me, Harry. Be strong for me.” She leaned down, gently placing her lips on his forehead. “Please Harry. Come back to me.” Gwen whispered.

“Gwen… Gwen.” Harry moaned.

“I’m here Harry. I’m here.” She ran her hands over his face and arms. “Open those beautiful eyes of yours. Let’s see those green emeralds. Please.”

Harry slowly opened his eyes. “Mum…” He mumbled weakly.

Gwen choked a sob, “Harry.” She kissed his head once more, “It’s going to be okay.”

A healer came in, and Gwen slipped off the bed. He checked over Harry quickly and efficiently. Harry fell back into a more natural sleep by the time he was done.

“He’ll make a full recovery.” The healer said. “You got to him just in time. He does have some old injuries, you will want to get those checked out. But other than that, Harry will be fine.”

“Thank you.” Gwen nodded. “When can we leave?”

The healer paused. He looked closely at Gwen before turning his eyes to Harry. “You should go now. Take Harry somewhere safe, and watch over him. I’ve been told Dumbledore has standing orders for Harry to be returned to his guardians.” He turned back to Gwen. “I don’t know you, Miss Varrin, but I know a motherly figure when I see one.”

Gwen nodded, “Thank you, Healer…”

“Jordan, Conner Jordan.”

“Healer Jordan.” She held out her hand. Conner took it. “If you ever need anything, write to Severus Snape. He will get the letter to me and I will do what ever I can to help.”

“Just watch over Harry. My cousin goes to Hogwarts, Lee Jordan. He’s told me about you and Harry. I would hate to be the one who let the-boy-who-lived be abused.”

Gwen smirked, “I’m taking Harry to America. There’s a place there where we can be safe while healing.”

“I won’t ask so I won’t have to lie.”

“Thank you.”

“I’ll run interference as best I can.” Conner offered.

“Again, thank you.” Gwen pulled Harry into her arms. “Anything I have to know?”

Conner shrugged, “If you’re going where I think you are, then they will be able to tell you that. Mostly it’s just dietary restrictions.”

“Thank you, Jordan.”

“Go.”

Gwen vanished without a sound.

 

 


	2. Healing and Home

They appeared in Harry’s room. Gwen gently laid Harry down on the covers. She brushed the hair away from Harry’s eyes, a small smile on her lips. “Safe. You’re safe now.”

Gwen turned to observe the new items in the room. A flick of her wrist sent everything to their proper place. Harry’s trunk and other school things was sent to the foot of the oak bed. His broom settled next to the desk under the window. The small knickknacks ordered themselves on an empty bookshelf.

After placing a monitoring charm on Harry, Gwen went to write to Healer Yoshi, from The Valley clinic. She couldn’t have been happier that The Valley existed in this universe. Gwen could not think of another option for removing the horcrux that resided in Harry. Even though the Goblins did have the knowledge to remove the pieces of soul from the inanimate objects, they could not do so with living substances.

Shaking her head, Gwen turned her attention back to the letter. She had a boy to take care of.

**..**

Harry woke to the sound of birds and the smell of chicken soup.

“Ah, good. You’re awake.” A familiar voice said from next to him.

Harry turned his head to see Gwen setting a tray down on the bedside table. “Where…” His voice was rough.

“Shhh.” Gwen held a cup to his lips. Harry drank greedily. “You’re at my safe house.” She set the cup down. “Think you can eat something?”

Harry nodded. He managed a few spoonfuls before asking the next question on his mind. “What happened?”

“What do you remember?” Gwen offered another spoonful.

Harry slurped the soup before answering. “Uncle Vernon got mad at me. He… he beat me and then… you came.”

Gwen sighed, “Yes. I’m sorry I didn’t come sooner.”

“It’s alright Gwen.” Harry offered her a small smile. He took another spoonful.

Gwen put the bowl down with a shake of her head. “I should have been paying attention. You trusted me to come if something happened, and I went and got distracted by the wards around this place.”

Harry looked around the room. The wall was a warm red with tan wainscot paneling, while the floor was covered with dark brown carpeting. To his left, Harry saw his Nimbus leaning against a desk that sat under a window. To his right was a bookshelf, what looked like a walk in closet, and a bathroom. On the bookshelf was all his things from his aunt and uncle’s house. “Where… why are my things here?”

Gwen smiled, a shy small thing. “I… I had hoped you might want to live with me. So I made this room for you. You probably don’t remember, but I had you think of everything you wanted to bring. I sent them here.”

Harry positively beamed, “Would you… Could I?”

Gwen kissed his forehead, “I would be happy if you would.”

“Please.” Harry threw his arms around Gwen. No one wanted him, but Harry knew Gwen did. Gwen loved him, she told him so back in April.

*

_Harry sat on the floor of Gwen’s main room, working on his homework before the fire. Ron had been goofing off while Hermione was being overly oppressive when it came to homework._

_“Would you like some hot chocolate Harry?” Gwen asked from her desk. She was grading papers for Snape._

_“Yes please.” Harry answered, not looking up._

_A few minutes later a large cup of coco with whip cream and chocolate shavings was placed by his right hand. A kiss on the crown of his head made Harry look up._

_“Sorry.” Gwen backed up, “I couldn’t resist.”_

_Harry blinked. “Why did you do that?”_

_Gwen shrugged, “Cause I wanted to.”_

_“But only mothers do that.” Harry replied. He knew that because the telly and books said so._

_“And just because I’m your professor I can’t show my love for you?”_

_Harry paused, “You… you love me?”_

_“Like a mother loves her child, yes.” Gwen sat down next to him. “I’m not trying to replace Lily, just so you know. And you don’t have to treat me as anything but your professor. But that is how I have come to feel about you.”_

_“You love me?”_

_Gwen laughed, “I think I just said that.”_

_Harry frowned, “But no one loves me. No one wants me.”_

_Gwen made a wounded noise before she pulled Harry into her embrace. “Oh, baby boy. I love you, I want you.”_

_Harry let himself smile._

*

It wasn’t until Gwen came to him in the medical wing that Harry began to believe it. Now, now he knew that Gwen truly loved him. “Thank you, mum.”

Gwen startled back before pulling Harry closer. “I… you’re welcome, Harry.”

**..**

Harry rested for a few more days while Gwen and Yoshi wrote back and forth. By the end of the week, Gwen had everything arranged. They apperated to London’s Heathrow airport, where Harry – wearing a large green hoodie – and Gwen boarded a flight to New York.

Harry fell asleep halfway through the 9 hour flight, tucked up against Gwen. They were posing as a mother and son visiting a family member in America.

Gwen was slowly getting used to being called ‘mum’ by Harry, just as Harry was getting used to Gwen’s loving touches. For one who had been abused since he was a toddler, Harry was quickly getting used to being touched often.

It was late when their plane landed. They sleepily stumbled out of customs and into the main lobby. Harry shivered slightly and Gwen wrapped her coat around the small boy.

Gwen looked around and spotted a man holding a sign with “Varrin” written on it. Gwen waved and the man replied in kind.

“You Gwen?” He asked, his American accent different and brought back all sorts of memories for Gwen.

Shoving the memories away, Gwen replied, “Yes, I am.”

“Great! We’ll just get your stuff loaded and we’ll be off to the clinic!” He held out his hand, “I’m Hank.”

“Nice to meet you Hank.” Gwen shook his hand.

They loaded their luggage and were soon on the road.

Harry watched as the scenery rolled by, but eventually fell asleep. Gwen smiled and tucked the coat further around him.

**..**

After an hour’s drive, they arrived at the Valley. Yoshi was there to meet them, standing at the front door.

He was tall, with dark reddish skin and dark eyes, and long black hair tied in a braid down his back. He wore a loose white shirt and tan trousers.

“Welcome, Gwendolyn. And welcome, Harry.” Yoshi smiled. “I am pleased to see you traveled safely.”

“Thank you.” Gwen gave a short bow. “We are happy to be here. Thank you for your help.”

Yoshi smiled, “I am always happy to help.”

He led them into the main building. “You will be here for three months, which is one week outside of the time bubble around the Valley. We have a cabin ready for you, Hank will take your things there.”

“Thank you.”

Harry frowned, “Where is everybody?”

Yoshi chuckled, “You will not see anyone but staff here. While there are other patrons, they are in a different… time than you are.”

Harry nodded in understanding.

“We have scheduled the initial checkup for tomorrow. Tonight, rest. Food will be brought to you.”

 

 

 


	3. Claiming Harry

They returned from New York refreshed and closer than ever. Gwen and Harry moved into Blackburn house for the second week of July.

“Harry!” Gwen called up from the bottom of the stairs, “Hurry up!”

Harry rumbled down, pulling down his shirt. “Yeah, yeah, coming.” He grumbled. “Why do we even have to go shopping?”

“You need clothes.” Gwen said as they slid into the blue Mini Cooper she had bought from one of the neighbors two days before. “I will not allow you to keep wearing your cousin’s hand-me-downs any longer. No offence, but they offend me.”

Harry hummed, “I don’t want to be a bother. I don’t mind wearing Dudley’s clothes.”

Gwen snorted, “I don’t care. I’m buying you new clothes and then I’m burning all your old clothes.” She paused, “Unless you want to keep your old stuff.”

Harry thought for a minute before he shook his head, “I don’t want anything of theirs.”

Gwen smiled, “Well then. Prepare for the most exciting shopping trip ever!”

Harry laughed.

They went to every shop. From the thrift shops to the high end (or as ‘high end’ as one could be in Blackburn) places. Gwen wouldn’t let Harry look at the price tags before he tried anything on. She had plenty of money, from her stay with the Avengers (and Tony’s generosity) which The Lady had put in her special bag, so Gwen didn’t care about how much money she spent on Harry. It was money well spent in her opinion.    

**..**

Amelia Bones visited Professor Gwendolyn Varrin and Harry Potter five days after they returned from America.

“Director Bones, please come in.” Varrin opened the door. “Ignore the mess, we just got back from the park.”

Amelia looked around the house, a light jacket on the couch and shoes piled messily by the door was the only ‘mess’ she could see. “I’ll do my best.” Amelia mumbled under her breath. She followed Varrin into the house, noting the small touches around her. Photos of Varrin and Harry adorned the walls. One photo had a smiling Harry with two kids, about his age but with much darker skin, their arms around each other. All three had large smiles. The photos were all muggle, Amelia noted.

They reached the kitchen, where Amelia smiled at a hand drawn picture hanging on the fridge. A black haired boy stood holding hands with a red head boy and a bushy haired girl. Underneath it was captioned “Best friends forever”. It was surprisingly realistic.

“Can I get you anything?” Varrin asked, pulling out the items for tea.

“Just tea, please.” Amelia said.

“Feel free to head back into the living room.” Varrin hummed, “I’ll bring the tea.”

Amelia sat down on a comfortable couch, looking around at all the books that were in the room. Most of them were stacked on bookshelves, while others were in piles around the room. _This must be what Varrin meant by ‘mess’._ Amelia thought.

“Sorry ‘bout all the mess. I’m still going through all the books the previous owner left.” Varrin offered an apologetic smile.

“Oh, it’s quite all right.” Amelia took the offered cup. “Where is Harry?”

“He’ll be down soon.” No sooner have the words left Varrin’s mouth, a loud noise is heard from the stairs.

A small, slightly tanned, boy with shaggy hair tumbled into the room. “Mum, have you seen my colours?”

Varrin shook her head. “They were in your room yesterday.”

Harry frowned before he spotted Amelia sitting on the couch. “Oh, hullo.”

Amelia smiled, “Hello.”

“Harry, this is Director Bones. She’s here to review your case.” Varrin introduced them. She had a smile on her face, but a flash in her eyes warned Amelia that Varrin would defend Harry against any perceived threat.

Amelia shook Harry’s hand with a slight amount of awe. She scarcely recognized the boy. He was so alive, and smiling. A stark contrast from the broken boy in the hospital. “Won’t you sit down, Mr. Potter?” She pulled out a Dicta-quill and a notebook. “Don’t mind the quill, it’s just here to take notes.”

Harry sat next to Varrin. “What would you like to know, Director Bones?”

“Just how you are getting along with Ms. Varrin here. I understand you went to a special clinic together?”

“Yes.” Harry nodded excitedly, “We were there for three months, but it was only a week here!”

Amelia smiled at the youthful excitement. “And how is life with Ms. Varrin?”

Harry ducked his head, “It’s nice. Better than… before.”

“You call her mum, how long has that been going on?”

“Do’know.” Harry shrugged. “Since she took me in, I guess.”

Amelia hummed, “If you don’t mind, may I ask about how life was with your previous guardians?”

Harry froze, his entire body tense. Varrin put her arm around the suddenly very small boy. “It’s okay, Harry. You don’t have to tell her.” She whispered.

Harry curled up into Varrin’s embrace. “I can do it.” He replied in a soft voice. Harry looked up, “You’ll hold me?”

“The entire time.” Varrin promised solemnly.

Harry nodded. In a shaky voice he began at his earliest memory, which happened to be five. Amelia began feeling sick as she listened to the abuse that got progressively worse. Yes, she had seen the memories Varrin had given her, but it still hurt to hear it again. Made to sleep in a cupboard under the stairs, forced to do all the chores by the age of seven, not eating for two days as punishment, all the beatings – not just from his uncle, but aunt and cousin as well – and “punishments”. Harry was constantly called a ‘freak’ and told his father was a drunk who killed his mother and gave him his famous scar. By the time the story ended, Amelia was fighting off tears.

“Thank you for telling me this.” Amelia said, taking deep breaths to calm her rage at such despicable people. “I think I’ll show myself out, if you don’t mind.” She stood.

Varrin looked up from where she was running her hand through Harry’s hair. “Do you need to come back some other time?”

Amelia shook her head, “No, I have everything I need. Harry will be yours, if it’s the last thing I do.”

Varrin gave a weak smile, “Thank you.”

“You are welcome.” Amelia left the two alone. She had work to do.

**..**

Gwen laughed as Harry tried to catch her. They were back in Lilly house – so named for the flowers planted in the front yard in honor of Harry’s first mother – and playing tag. Amelia had promised to write the moment the hearing for granting custody to Gwen was set. So Gwen took Harry back to the safest place on earth.

Fred, George, Ron, Hermione and Severus had all been interviewed, along with a few other of Gwen’s students and fellow professors, in relation to the case. Gwen didn’t worry about the case, preferring to devote her attention to Harry.

Thus, they were running around the garden in the backyard, playing tag.

A ding from the house caused Gwen to stop. Mindy popped with a letter. Silence descended in the clearing.

Gwen opened the letter. “Dear Ms. Varrin, in order to determine your claim of custody of Harry J. Potter there will be a hearing on the 21st of July. Please arrive no later than 2 o’clock in the afternoon…”

Harry frowned, “The 21st? That’s only two days away!”

“That’s plenty of time.” Gwen assured him. “It’s not like I have to present or lecture or anything. Director Bones assured me that all I would have to do is promise to watch over you.”

Harry was instantly relieved.

“Now, why don’t we go inside and get something to eat?”

**..**

Two days later found Gwen fussing with Harry’s new robe – transfigured from one of his old school robes. “Now, remember to be polite and answer everything they ask truthfully.”

Harry nodded, “I will. Promise.”

“Worst come to worst I take you and run away.” Gwen smirked while Harry gave a nervous chuckle. “Don’t worry, things will work out. I promise.”

“I know.” Harry smiled.

“Good. Now, let’s go or we will be late.” Gwen took Harry’s hand and they vanished from Lilly house.

They appeared in the lobby of the Ministry, and started off towards where the trial would be held.

Severus met them at the doorway of the chamber. “Dumbledore is in there.” He warned.

“Thank you.” Gwen squeezed Harry’s hand. “Will you stay for the whole thing?”

“I will.”

Gwen let out a sigh of relief.

Severus led the pair into the chamber where the other witches and wizards were located. Amelia, along with seven others, sat at the head of a large table. Dumbledore sat on one side, while Gwen, Harry and Severus took the other.

“We are here to review the case of the custody of Harry James Potter.” Amelia started, “Representing the muggles Vernon and Petunia Dudley is Albus Dumbledore, and representing Harry Potter is Severus Snape. This panel has already read the testimonies from the students and professors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and wizardry. We will hear the arguments from both representatives. Headmaster Dumbledore, as the defense you have the option of going first.”

Dumbledore stood, “My fellow witches and wizards, I stand before you to warn you of the dangers should you let Harry leave the house of his aunt and uncle. When Lily Potter sacrificed her life for Harry’s, she created powerful wards to protect him. That protection will only work if Harry stays with his only remaining family.” Dumbledore bowed and sat down.

Amelia looked to Severus.

Severus stood, “Harry Potter deserves to be safe, yes, but he also deserves to be happy. You have no right to speak of Lilly, Albus.” Severus sneered, “She gave her life for him to live but not to be killed at the hands of muggles!” Gwen placed a hand on his arm. Severus visibly calmed and continued, “When I first saw Harry, he was small and malnourished. Poppy Pomphrey said at the beginning of the school year that Harry was much smaller than his year mates. Headmaster Dumbledore brushed it off as Harry being small for his age, and did nothing to investigate. Had it not been Professor Varrin pointing out that Harry did not like being touched, my fellow colleagues may have done any amount of damage due to ignorance. You have read the testimonies, but you have not read Harry’s.” Severus pulled out a sheet of parchment, “The first time his uncle hit him, Harry was five. He was forced to go without food if he did not complete his chores. Those chores were to do the laundry, clean the kitchen, make breakfast and lunch, work the garden, and help with dinner. The first time his aunt hit him, it was with a frying pan and Harry was six. His poor eyesight is due to the force of the blow on the back of his head.” He folded the parchment. “I know the opinion of the wizarding world holds for me, but that is not what is important here. A young boy’s life hangs in the balance. I know that Gwendolyn Varrin can protect Harry just as well, if not better, than some ‘blood wards’ that may or may not exist. Harry is happy with Professor Varrin. Is that not the point?” Severus sat down.

The panel debated amongst themselves. At some point Harry had moved to sit on Gwen’s lap. Gwen just wrapped her arms around him and pulled out a pen and scrap of paper from her pocket for Harry to draw on. They whispered to themselves as Harry described what he was drawing and Gwen used her magic to add color to the picture. Neither of them noticed the looks they received from the other occupents at the table. Dumbledore’s frown, Severus’ raised eyebrow, or the slightly adoring looks from the witches on the panel.

Amelia cleared her throat. Gwen looked up. “If you would return Mr. Potter to his chair?” Harry flushed, but slid back into his chair next to Gwen without a complaint. “Thank you. Now,” She stood, “The panel has come to a decision. In question of the custody of Harry James Potter, I am pleased to say that full custody will be awarded to Gwendolyn Varrin. All assets of the Potter fortune will go to Ms. Varrin until such a time as Mr. Potter is old enough to claim his inheritance.”

Gwen smiled, pulling Harry into her arms. Harry hugged her back with all his might.

**..**

Albus was upset. Frustrated. Angry. This… nobody had taken Harry right out from under his grasp. He had supported Varrin, giving her a job and finding her a home. And what had she done? Taken Harry away from his protection. Albus thought that Varrin was a good person, he saw that from when he peaked into her head. But didn’t she say that no one got into her head without her permission? Could what he have seen been false? As he returned home, Albus cursed to himself. All his well made plans had just gone up into dust.

He would just have to wait and see what would happen.

**..**

The next ten days were quite busy for Gwen. She talked with the Goblin in charge of the Potter fortune, wrote invitations for Harry’s secret birthday party, and spent every free minute she had with her newest charge.

**..**

Griphook was pleased to see that the Potter fortune had been placed under more capable hands. Lady Varrin listened to his advice when she asked him to help her to return the Potter fortune back to its original glory. She let him control much of the finances, allowing Griphook to find better investments for the fortune. Together they found a suitable replacement for the wizard sitting in for the Most Nobel and Ancient house of Potter in the Wizengamot, with the input of the young Heir Apparent Potter. Lady Varrin asked to see a list of all the Potter properties, which Griphook gladly gave, and a full list of all the assets belonging to the House of Potter. Griphook promised he would have the list by the second of August. Things were looking up for the Most Nobel and Ancient house of Potter.

 

 


	4. Happiness and Struggles

Harry blinked his eyes open. The first thought that entered his head was _I’m 12 today_. Such a difference from his last birthday! He had a new mum, new clothes, and two (two!) new homes. Life couldn’t get any better.

He slid out of bed, well aware that he wouldn’t have any lessons today, and padded over to his bathroom. After a nice shower, Harry pulled on a pair of tan shorts and his favorite purple shirt that had a black feather drawing on the front.

In the kitchen was Mindy, as usual, cooking up a feast.

“’morning Mindy!” Harry beamed, plopping down into his usual spot at the table.

“Good morning Master Harry.” Mindy replied. “Happy birthday.”

“Thank you. Do you know where mum is?” Harry looked around, as if he could see her from his position at the table.

Mindy shook her head, floppy ears waving, “She got up real early and went to Blackburn. Had something to do, real important too.”

“Oh.” Harry slumped in his seat.

Mindy did her best to cheer the boy up, but Harry couldn’t feel anything. He wanted to believe Gwen was different… but there were more important things than him.

After breakfast Harry went out into the garden to walk around. Gwen still hadn’t returned, and Harry began to think she forgot about his birthday.

Just when things were looking their darkest, Hedwig flew down and dropped a letter at his feet. Harry picked it up and opened it. “You are cordially invited to celebrate Master Harry James Potter’s twelfth birthday on July 31st at ten o’clock. Please RSVP before the 30th of July. This letter will be your portkey to the celebration. The activation word is… Lilly.”

The moment the last word left Harry’s lips, the portkey began to glow. After a brief moment, Harry felt himself tugged off towards the location of the celebration.

Harry landed with an “Oomph”. A familiar hand helped him up and noise instantly deafened him.

“Happy Birthday Harry!” everyone crowed.

Harry looked around, Hermione, Ron, the Weasleys, Neville, along with Oliver and the rest of his Quidditch team were all there. He looked up at Gwen, “For me?”

Gwen grinned down at him, “Yes.”

“I thought you’d forgotten.” Harry admitted.

Gwen sunk down to her knees, “Oh baby, I’m sorry. But I couldn’t tell you. Not much of a surprise party if you knew about it.”

Harry laughed, “It’s okay!”

He spent the rest of the day with all his friends. They played games (muggle ones outdoors and wizard ones in), ate cake and all sorts of yummy snacks, opened presents and just had fun. At one, everyone said goodbye but for Ron and Hermione. Gwen had asked if they could stay till dinner, and their parents said yes.

They sat on Harry’s bed, just talking. Harry told them all about his trip to America and new life with Gwen.

“It all sounds so wonderful.” Hermione said, “I’m so happy for you Harry.”

“Yeah, good for you mate.” Ron added.

Harry beamed, “Thank you. I can’t believe it myself sometimes.”

Hermione tilted her head, “I wonder what will change now? You’re so much different from before, everyone will notice. I was surprised when nothing was posted in the Prophet about Professor… uh Lady Varrin, taking custody of you.”

Harry shrugged, “Mum said that she didn’t want anything in the papers, so Director Bones kept it all ‘need to know’. Everyone was put under a… a… something or other, to keep them silent until mum was ready.”

“Ready for what?” Ron asked.

“I don’t know.” Harry replied, “But it’s going to be big, whatever it is.”

**..**

Gwen sat looking over the properties and assets of the House of Potter. “So much stuff!” She huffed to herself, “I feel like Tony right now.” For the second time that day, Gwen wished she had Tony and Pepper with her. Tony would know how to handle the fame and Pepper knew how to play the media like a violin. Gwen sat back in her chair. “What would Tony and Pepper do?” She hummed. An idea came. A spark of brilliance worthy of Tony Stark. Yes! Grinning like a loon, Gwen stood. She had a few letters to write.

Two days later found Gwen having tea with Augusta Longbottom, Molly Weasley, Minerva McGonagall, and Andromeda Tonks.

“Thank you all for coming at such short notice.” Gwen started, setting her tea down. “I know that only two of you know me, but I am glad you came.”

Andromeda raised a finely sculpted eyebrow, “I must admit, I am quite curious about you and your rather cryptic request.”

Minerva snorted into her tea. “Cryptic indeed. ‘I have an idea but it could go wrong. Please help.’”

Gwen rolled her eyes, “Well, I wasn’t about to go spelling everything out in one letter. It’d take too long.”

“Perhaps we should hear what is you need our help for.” Augusta suggested. “You mentioned that you had an idea?”

Gwen nodded, “Only Molly and Minerva knows this, but I’ve taken custody of Harry after his previous guardians nearly killed him.” She waited till Andromeda and Augusta collected themselves before continuing, “I kept it out of the papers, for Harry’s sake, but school is starting in a month and the change in Harry is quite noticeable. People will be asking questions, and I won’t have Harry caught in any conflict because of me. I need a way to keep Harry safe, without having to tell everyone everything.”

Andromeda nodded, “I can see the problem. You are an unknown, people will question your motives for taking Harry in.”

“What are your motives?” Augusta interrupted a sharp look in her eye. Gwen knew that although it was her daughter-in-law who was actually Harry’s godmother, Augusta felt she had some claim over Harry’s protection.

“To keep Harry safe. I was sent here to protect him from danger, foreign and domestic.” Gwen answered honestly. “I will fulfill my duty or die trying.”

“Well, it certainly shan’t come to that!” Molly exclaimed. She faltered at Gwen’s serious look. “Will it?”

Gwen shook her head, clearing her thoughts, “I don’t know. Hopefully, no. But one can never be too careful. ‘Have backup plans for your backup plans’, as an old friend of mine once said.”

Andromeda nodded, “Wise advice. But you have yet to answer the question. What is your idea and how do we help?”

Gwen blinked, “I – you’d… you’ll help me?”

Andromeda chuckled, “Of course dear.” She patted the younger (looking) woman’s hand. “No mother would ever let another fend for themselves.”

Gwen gave a shaky smile, “Thank you.” She took a deep breath, “Okay, this is my idea.”

**..**

Augusta watched as Gwendolyn outlined her plan to solidify her claim to Harry. As far as crazy plans went, it was quite clever. She’d first offer an interview with one or two trustworthy reporters, then announce to the world – via the Prophet – that Harry Potter was now under new guardianship, next there would be an interview with Harry from those same reporters, and finally a party with all the ‘Most Ancient and Nobel Houses’ and other big wigs so that “the upper crust and who’s-who of society will get to meet Harry and I”.

After laying out her plan, Gwendolyn leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees. “So? What d’ya think?”

Augusta hummed, “I think that the party should be held at Longbottom Manor. It’s been a while since we last held anything big, but I still hold a bit of influence.”

“Putting the party under your name would give Gwen and Harry protection.” Andromeda agreed.

Gwendolyn readily agreed, “Anything you need, just ask. I shall spare no expense. Just because it’s at your home doesn’t mean I can’t fund the whole thing. It is, after all, my party. Even if it’s under your name.”

For a moment Augusta thought that Gwendolyn could read her mind. The cost was the biggest problem, but with Gwendolyn’s offer, it shouldn’t be a problem. “I have no problem with that.”

“I don’t know how reputable he is, but I do know a father who publishes his own paper. Xenophilius Lovegood and The Quibbler?” Molly hesitantly offered.

Gwendolyn’s face broke into a large grin, “Yes, I’m subscribed to it. Lovegood’s work is quite insightful, if a bit strange. I would honored to have him interview Harry and me. I trust he will not miscue anything for his own gain.”

“I’ll write to him and ask if he would be willing to do an interview.”

“Thank you Molly.”

“I have a few ex-journalist friends from my school days.” Minerva said, “I will talk to them about who is trustworthy enough.”

“And I shall help with yours and Harry’s introduction into society. You can read all the books you want, but somethings are not written down. Helps to know who is new blood.” Andromeda declared.

Gwendolyn nodded her thanks.

Augusta straightened up, “Well ladies, let’s get to work. We only have a few weeks before school starts.”

Everyone nodded. As crazy as The Plan was, Augusta was confident they could pull this off. She’d failed James and Lilly once, she wasn’t going to do so again. She’d keep Harry safe, if it’s the last thing she did.    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last pre-written chapter I have... anything and everything after this will be posted as I write.


	5. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen puts "The Plan" into place. Stuff happens. And two surprises show up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umm... I may have accidentally forgotten to add a semi-important part to this story... sooooo I'll be adding that in once I find the proper place. I may end up slipping in a chapter somewhere, or I may have it in the same chapter where I talk about Gwen and Harry's time in The Valley (Book 3). Probably the second one, since they both pertain to each other as this semi-important thing is a result of the happenings in The Valley. So if you notice some things that may seem off, just know that I will address them!  
> K, done now. Hope you like the new chapter!

Gwen sat with Betty Braithwaite and Xenophilius Lovegood in her Blackburn house. Harry was at Andromeda’s house, learning about the Most Ancient and Noble houses.

“Thank you both for agreeing to meet with me.” Gwen smiled, flicking her hand. The tea pot rose and hovered about the china teacups, “Tea?”

“Yes please.” Betty nodded, vibrating with anticipation. Xenophilius tipped his head in a slight nod. Gwen flashed the older man a smile before wandlessly pouring the tea. All the while, Betty was gushing, “I’m so happy that you allowed an interview! There’s been so much rumor surrounding you and your sudden arrival at Hogwarts. And to be given a post without any past experience!”

Gwen chuckled, “It’s not as if I was given a totally new subject, I’m just a tutor. I know all the theory and history, so it’s a perfect placement for me.” She allowed her two guests to doctor their own tea while she poured herself tea. “Now, you have an hour to talk with me, so don’t feel rushed or anything. If I don’t want to answer a question I will tell you and you will not be able to ask again. There are certain things that I cannot talk about, I hope you understand.”

“Oh yes!” Betty nodded.

“Understood.” Xenophilius’ answer was much calmer than his fellow journalist.

“Well then! What would you two like to know?” Gwen smiled.

**..**

 

> THE DAILY PROPHET: Gwendolyn Varrin, The Mysterious Tutor
> 
>   * By Betty Braithwaite
> 

> 
> When Professor Gwendolyn “Gwen” Varrin wrote to me, asking if I would be interested in an interview, I can honestly say I was shocked. Hogwarts’ newest professor has been a mystery for some time. Well, she is a mystery no more! I met with Varrin, along with Xenophilius Lovegood – the author of the Quibbler, at Varrin’s home, where I discovered a very laid back and friendly young woman. (see pg. 5 for the full interview)

**..**

 

> The Quibbler: Gwendolyn Varrin
> 
>   * By Xenophilius Lovegood
> 

> 
> Gwendolyn Varrin, the newest professor at Hogwarts, invited me to speak to her yesterday. What followed was an invigorating conversation about her adventures around the world and through time. Gwen, as she prefers to be called, told of fantastic tales of meeting Merlin and briefly meeting the four founders of Hogwarts. Her travels through time are amazing and unbelievable, but still fascinating none the less. (read the full interview on pgs. 4-7)

**..**

9 August, 1992

 

> Daily Prophet: HARRY POTTER TAKEN UNDER NEW GUARDIANSHIP!
> 
> Today Amelia Bones, Director of the DMLE, announced that Professor Gwendolyn Varrin was to take custody of Harry Potter the-boy-who-lived after investigations led to the discovery of an abusive home for young Harry. Sources say that Varrin was responsible for rescuing Harry Potter after his muggle uncle nearly beat him to death. Healer Jordan, the head Healer at the time, said that “Harry was lucky he got to us when he did. If it weren’t for Miss Varrin’s quick actions, I don’t know if Harry could have survived another beating like that.”
> 
> When asked why Varrin was given custody, Director Bones stated that “Gwendolyn Varrin has done everything in her power to help Harry Potter. This included giving him a protective amulet should he ever need help. That amulet saved his life. Varrin also took Harry to a special clinic so he could heal from his abusive past. While it had only been a week for us, Varrin and Harry were together for three months. Gwendolyn Varrin is no stranger to Harry Potter.”
> 
> We at the Prophet want to wish Gwendolyn Varrin and Harry Potter our best wishes and hope that this new home is full of love and joy.

**..**

“So Harry, how do you feel about living with your professor? Don’t you feel as if it would cause problems?” Rita asked with fly-trap sweetness.

“That’s two questions Miss Skeeter.” Gwen nearly growled. Gwen was quite pleased with the results of _The Plan_ so far. If only she could get through the interview with Rita Skeeter (Daily Prophet), Markus Kingston (of the Wizarding World News), and Xenophilius Lovegood (Quibbler). Xenophilius and Markus weren’t actually that bad. It was Skeeter. Gwen had been clear that they were each allowed four questions, with two backup ones incase either Harry or Gwen refused to answer once. And all three were following the rule. But it was Skeeter’s questions that grated on Gwen’s nerves.

“Oh, well, I was just clarifying my question, Professor Varrin.” Rita replied with innocence.

Gwen took a deep breath and nodded, “I see, thank you for clarifying.”

Harry tilted his head, “I don’t see why living with mum would make any difference when we go back to Hogwarts. Sure she has to treat me like any other student when she is substituting for another professor, but other than that, nothing would change. Mum’s a tutor, she helps me with my homework and spell work, she doesn’t grade my papers.”

Rita raised an eyebrow, but didn’t say anything.

Finally, finally the interview was over.

“Thank you all for coming.” Gwen said, a large smile on her face. “I look forward to reading what you wrote.” She stood in front of the fireplace with her hand on Harry’s shoulder. “If you have any questions, or anything you need clarified, please do not hesitate to write.”

The three journalists and their photographers left via floo.

Harry took a deep breath, “I didn’t know that talking could be so hard.”

Gwen laughed, “Wait till we have the party at Longbottom manor.”

Harry made a face and grimaced. Gwen could only laugh harder.

**..**

Harry tugged at his formal dress robes self-consciously. He glanced over to where Gwen was chatting with a group of witches and wizards Madam Longbottom had introduced her to. Harry longed to duck under the table he stood next to, but knew that he had to “act proper” tonight.

“Hello Harry.” A familiar voice spoke. Harry looked up to see Neville making his way to him. “What you doing over here?”

Harry shrugged, “I’m not one for parties.”

Neville nodded, “Yeah, me too. Wanna slip out with the others? We were going to light fireworks in the garden.”

“Yeah, sounds fun.”

Thirty minutes later and Harry was having the time of his life. Kids ran around with sparklers that Gwen had gotten. Apparently the toys were popular in America during their Independence Day. Where Gwen had gotten them, Harry didn’t know, but he loved running around waving the sparkler around and thus didn’t care. Gwen had cast a charm on them so that they would never fizzle out.

Harry wasn’t paying attention to where he was going and thus didn’t see the person standing behind him. He stepped back and ran right into someone else.

“Oi, watch it Potter.” An unfortunately familiar voice called out from behind him.

Harry turned to see Draco Malfoy on the ground, glaring up at him. “What are you doing here?” He blurted. Before Malfoy could reply, Harry held out his hand, “Sorry for running into you.”

Malfoy raised an eyebrow and stood without taking the hand. Harry shrugged and dropped the offered limb. “I am here because, despite the fact that the Longbottoms are lower class, they are still pureblood and of an Ancient and Most Nobel house. Therefore it is expected of my family to agree to their invitation.”

Harry growled at the mention of Neville’s family being “lower class” but remembered his etiquette training with Andromeda and didn’t pull out his wand like he wanted to. “You could have declined the invitation.”

“True.” Malfoy tipped his head, “But my mother insisted that we at least make an appearance at the party.”

Harry was about to reply when Gwen called out to him.

“Harry!”

Harry turned, “Yes mum?”

“Come, I want you to meet someone!”

“Alright!” Harry looked back at Malfoy, who was giving him a strange look. “What?”

Malfoy shook his head, “Nothing.”

Harry shrugged, “Well, see ya at school Malfoy.” He ran off completely missing Malfoy’s mumbled “Yeah, see you at school… Harry.”

**..**

Harry spotted Gwen standing next to a slightly familiar man. He wore old robes, had tawny hair and kind dark eyes.

“Harry,” Gwen said, “This is Remus Lupin. I told you about him during Halloween.”

Harry nodded, “I remember. You were a friend of my father’s?”

Remus nodded, “Yes I was.” He had a sad look on his face.

“Nice to meet you.” Harry held out his hand.

Remus blinked but took the offered hand, “Nice to see you again, Harry.” He finally smiled. It was a small smile, but a smile none the less.

Harry grinned.  

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, does anyone know a beta-reader or someone who can edit my stories? I could use the help! I usually beta my own works, but sometimes a second pair of eyes is useful. Thanks!

**Author's Note:**

> If anything looks familiar that's because it is! This work was inspired by sooooo many other fan-fictions that I can't remember all of the one's I'm pulling from. I have a list and will give credit to the appropriate writers when I am able. So, no, I'm not stealing your work, I'm just playing in your sandbox.  
> If you see something that is yours (or know who owns it) let me know in the comments below!
> 
> Note: This universe is built on the idea that all universes (fan-fiction or not) are real and thus can apply to other universes.


End file.
